


parallel on the other side

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he notices. Everytime he comes too close, Lydia flinches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parallel on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake.

Of course he notices. Everytime he comes too close, Lydia flinches.

 

 

“Are you alright?”

Lydia slams her locker shut and gives him a smile. “I'm fine.”

The answer comes out too fast, given thoughtlessly. He could always tell when she wasn't being honest with him.

“No, Lydia. I mean it,” he says slowly, insistently. “Are you alright?”

She tries to hide it but he can see the way she tenses up and how her eyes start darting around nervously. She is not as calm as she lets on. Lydia, always covering up any insecurities she has.

He looks at her and wills her to be truthful to herself. They both know what this is about and he needs this to be said out loud. They both need it.

Lydia's breathing has quickened over the past few seconds.

He licks his lips and says deliberately, “I am not going to hurt you.”

Lydia huffs but it comes out shakily. “I know that, Stiles.”

“But?”

She looks away, avoiding his gaze, knowing that her fear of him is unjustified but unable to stop her instincts from taking over.

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself. “You,” she stops, takes another breath. “You look like him.”

Even though he knew it, it still feels like a slap to the face to hear her say it aloud.

But she is wrong.

“No. He looks like me.” He pauses and it is his turn to take a deep breath. “ _Looked_. He _looked_ like me.”

Lydia's eyelids flutter in fast blinking. She looks stricken.

“I.... I too have nightmares,” he says. He tentatively reaches out a hand and although she winces she lets him touch her shoulder. “It's okay.”

Lydia eases a little under his hand and puts on a smile. “It will go away. I know that.”

She squeezes past him and leaves him with a queasy feeling in his stomach.

He wishes he shared her conviction.

Because while she is having nightmares of a dark spirit with his face he is having nightmares of something else entirely.

_Of himself._

 


End file.
